revenge
by adeadfreelancer
Summary: on another one of his black market missions Deadpool stumbles upon, well more of falls on, a beautiful teenager. he takes her in and helps her heal, but the problem is she used to be Bullseye's air until she got shot in the kidney and he left her for dead. when Bullseye goes to see Deadpool at his apartment and he sees the girl, things get bad. really bad.
1. Chapter 1

What makes me a killer isn't the fact that I kill people, Deadpool spoke to a man lying on the floor begging for mercy; it's that people let me kill them. With this Deadpool raised a handgun and shot the man in the head.

Alright now, I'm just going to slowly walk out of here like a badass and-

Suddenly the door behind the merc with a mouth burst open and several SWAT officers entered with assault rifles and began to fire at Deadpool. Deadpool fell back into the corner of the office building as bullets were continuously fired into him by the three soldiers.

When the clips ran dry Deadpool looked up at the shocked police officers and smiled, then quoting V for Vendetta stood up, pulled out two combat knives, and began to slice up the officers who were attempting to reload.

After the police were killed Deadpool noticed that one of them looked vaguely familiar, but before he could figure out where he knew him he heard the _whip whip whip of_ a helicopter. Deadpool turned his head and muttered; ah shit, as the helicopter opened fire and bullets hit the glass of the window and Deadpool began to run.

Deadpool felt bullets imbedding in his back but he paid no attention to it. His current thoughts were on escaping. Well that and getting a bite to eat from a tacko joint but because that is a fictional location I refuse to talk about it.

Deadpool was approaching another window and the only exit he could see was the elevator and so he made a bad decision which will affect this fanfiction strongly. He raise a handgun and fired at the window. After seven bullets were fired Deadpool leaped through the window and…well…he didn't really leap. He more of tried to jump but tripped on the carpet and fell face first through the window and fell two chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Mellissa Watson hadn't always been a street kid. When she was ten her parents had gotten in a fight and her mom ended up stabbing her father in the throat with a kitchen knife. Mellissa had been sent from family to family but nobody would keep her long, because she would always dress in black and act dark.

When she was fourteen though, she was waiting to be moved to a new Foster home when **HE **came. The officer who was in charge of protecting the case manager in case a child turned violent suddenly gasped and she could see blood on his forehead.

The officer dropped to his knees, and then his chest. Mellissa instinctively dropped to the bus floor, but the other children weren't as smart. Blood splattered the windows as silent bullets ripped through their skulls and throats.

Two men entered the bus, one of them wearing a suit and bow tie while another wore a one piece suit with a mask. Mellissa slid underneath her seat and crawled towards the front of the bus, careful to avoid the men's gaze as she did so.

When she reached the front, Mellissa turned the corpse of the officer over and pulled the gun out of his holster. She raised the gun and fired at the man in the tux. The recoil of the gun caused the bullet to rip through the man's skull and as Bull's-eye turned he saw his eye go flying out and land on the corpse of a dead boy.

Mellissa raised the gun to Bulls-eye but he quickly raised a bayonet and threw it into her gun, slicing it in half and cutting her hand. She dropped the damaged gun with a quick scream and held her hand staring down at the wound.

Bulls-eye walked up to her with a grin on his face that terrified her. The thoughts going through her head right now were_: I can't believe I'm going to die here, who would do something like this? Holy shit my hand hurts!_ And _why am I hungry?_

The assassin loomed over the girl and she expected him to kill her but instead he laughed. It was the laugh of someone insane. And then he complimented her on the shot that had killed his partner. He put his arm around her neck and escorted her out of the bus, and as they walked through a large open field, he threw a grenade into the bus.

Mellissa expected to hear an explosion immediately but it was about fifteen long silent seconds until the grenade finally exploded, destroying just about all evidence that anyone had been there. But of course there was an extra body in the burning bus, along with a number of bullets.

Over the next year Bulls-eye trained Mellissa in close range combat, and firearms. One day they had been training when they heard the sound of a door opening slowly. It was a tiny creak, and they were on the opposite side of the building but there hadn't been a single sound and they had been testing there senses. Bulls-eye pulled two saies from his lower back and stood up. He quietly walked into the room where the door was, but was immediately thrown backwards threw a window.

Mellissa drew a small 9mm handgun and aimed it at where she watched her mentor get attacked when she heard a gunshot. She laughed and told the shooter he missed when she looked down. She saw blood blossoming from her right hip. She gasped then fell to her knees, then her chest.

Punisher emerged from the room, and looked over at the lifeless body. He then ran up to the window where he had watched Bulls-eye fall from. Expecting to see an at least injured man, he instead stared down at an empty dumpster. He whispered shit then jumped out the window to pursue the assassin.


	3. Chapter 3

Mellissa dragged herself forward. All she could feel was a burning pain in her thigh. She knew she needed a doctor and so, with all her strength she dragged herself threw the apartment building, then when she reached the door she managed to stand up and open it.

As she stumbled outside she fell forward, and then fell down the stairs leading to the second story. When she stopped rolling, she positioned herself so that she could crawl down the stairs on her back.

When she finally made it outside, she attracted the attention of several people walking outside who saw her, and began to call out for a car to help. A block away, _the amazing spiderman_ heard the frantic yelling of the pedestrians and hurried to see what was wrong. When he arrived he immediately noticed the nearly unconscious girl, with a bullet wound in her thigh.

He told the people to stand back, and he picked her up and carried her away, on route to the nearest hospital. In an ordinary situation the doctors would not operate on an injured girl without insurance and especially not ID but well, comic book people are idiots. Especially background characters.

It took her two weeks to heal enough so that she could leave the hospital. She returned to the safe house but in the time she had been away Punisher had returned and burned it down. Mellissa returned to two other safe houses but both had been ransacked and destroyed.

A fire burned in her heart, she hated bullseye for abandoning her and knew that if she ever saw him again she would cut his head off. With no place to go she went to the streets to survive. With the skills she had learned she could easily pickpocket and steal enough to stay well.

Mellissa disappeared from the world for two years until one faithful day when a strange man would fall into her life. Literally.

_Sorry for the short chapters my friends. I have no internet at home so I only have brief time to type. Next chapter we will get to see the pair of delinquents get into trouble and well…kill a few innocent bystanders. Tell me if you want Mellissa to have a costume and what it should be. Peace out, and-_

**WTF? It's my story and I don't even get a line in 2 chapters?**

_I was trying to explain a character and lengthen the story out. Jeesh._


	4. Chapter 4

Mellissa awoke in a dirty bed, in and even dirtier room. There were magazines scattered about, filthy clothes thrown about, a mannequin dressed as Wolverine full of bullet holes, and a dirty dog licking her hand.

She could hear somebody singing a song, which was really just saying the words making pancakes over and over again. She sat up and the blanket that had been on her fell off, and she could see her only clothes were her underwear.

Mellissa tried to remember how she got here, but failed to do so. She then realized that she could not even remember her name. She got out of the bed and slowly walked out of the room as if she was an infant taking her first steps.

When she entered the kitchen, which was about ten feet in total diameter she could see that the man wearing a weird costume had made so many pancakes that they were literally taking up all the space in the kitchen.

**Oh hey, you're up! Deadpool enthustiaticly greeted her.**

_[Do you think she remembers we fell on her?]_

You fell on me? Mellissa asked

_**{Well at least she doesn't remember the helicopter crashing on us} the yellow box said.**_

A helicopter crashed on me!? She yelled at him.

**Wait…can you see the yellow and white boxes 2?**

Well duh, how can I miss them? And why did you say that with a number? She asked.

_[I believe our…impact…may have caused her to lose a bit of sanity] the white box said]_

_**{And gave her f****** amnesia!}**_

_[Yeah… f****** amnesia…how did you know that?_

_**{I read ahead}**_

_[That's not physically possible…and we are missing their conversation]_

Sure enough Deadpool was having a conversation with Mellissa, involving a lot of sound effects and drawings of things like cats riding motorcycles.

And that's why I hate Wolverine. He said.

Who is Wolverine? Mellissa asked him.

Exactly. Well he's kind of dead now…unfortuanatly I didn't kill him. But first we have to get you a costume. Oh and your new name is Amnesia the dark decent.

Huh? She asked. I didn't even understand most of what you said.

Mellissa and Deadpool were at a clothing store and he was making her try out bazar costumes that the store had for some reason. She exited the changing room dressed like Power girl and Deadpool downed her saying not big enough boobs for the costume.

Next she exited as the eighth Doctor, complete with a scarf trailing behind. No to '96. He said.

Next she exited wearing a sex costume. I like it. He said but she said no and changed.

Finally she exited and Deadpool was shocked to see that she had the perfect costume…

_To be continued next time! Hopefully when somebody requests a costume…_

_Alright guys that was chapter 4, I am your author adeadfreelancer and this is-_

**Holy shit that costume is awesome!**

_Shut up you, I'm never letting you over here again!_

**But I'm the protagonist!**

_Too late. I'm getting Bob to do the next outro for me and there is nothing you can do._

**Dick**_…_


End file.
